Happy Birthday,My Flame Princess
by Haruya Fuusuke
Summary: This is my second Gazelle x FemBurn fanfic. Gazelle wanted Burn's birthday become the best birthday ever so he worked hard to make her birthday gift,her birthday party and more.I hope you all like it :D . Grammars correction and advise are welcome again .Enjoy! :)


I made this story at my school again after I got an injection so there are also have typing-errors in this story. I'm really,really sorry.

* * *

In Fuusuke's room

" Fuusuke! Wake up you lazy boy!It's 8 o'clock in the morning and you're still sleeping!",Haruya said. She called Fuusuke's names many times but he still sleeping. After a few minutes,she gave up. " OKAY I AM FED UP NOW! I'M LEAVING!DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BREAKFAST!",Haruya screamed from the outside of Fuusuke's room. After that,she left immediately and muttered to herself.

A few seconds passed …

A few minutes passed …

A few hours passed …

The clock on Fuusuke's desk now shows 12 o'clock at noon and finally! He woke up. He reached his phone and then,he checked it. " Wow,it's already 12 noon and that's the new record. *yawn … Hm … Today was 1st May and it was summer. ",he said. Then,he realized something about the date. He got up from his bed immediately and took the calendar on his desk. " OMG! I forgot!Today was Haruya's birthday!I didn't buy her present yet!She'll kill me if she knows that I forgot about her birthday. ",he said. Actually,he dosen't panic too much about this problem. Haruya didn't dare to scold him because Fuusuke is a hot-headed person and he was a very fiercely person among of his friends but as her new boyfriend,he dosen't want any small problems such as forgot about her birthday ruined their close relationships. He would do anything to her as long as she loves him. Then,he went to the bathroom to take a bath.

After a few minutes,he finished dress up ( I don't how to say it ). He wore a bluish-white T-shirt with long sleeves and a long dark-blue trackshoot . "Hm… I guess I'm done. ",he said while looking to the mirror. He grabbed his keys of his motorcycle and his helmet and then,he immediately went down stairs. Suddenly,he hit someone. "Ouch! Hey!Watch way you going—Haruya!Are you okay?!",he apologized to her while helping her to stand up properly. " Ah 's okay. Don't worry about me. ",she said. She saw Fuusuke was holding a helmet and keys. "Ehem!... Where do you want go?",she asked. Fuusuke's face became red like Haruya's hair. He wanted to buy something as her birthday present. He didn't want anybody especially the birthday girl know about this. " I uh… I just want to take some fresh air!yeah!As you can see,it was a sunny day and the most suitable day for me to go out from my room. Well,you know I'm always stuck myself in my bedroom almost everyday so I took a chance to take some fresh air in this wonderful day. ",he lied. In his mind : " My secret mission ' to-buy-something-as-a-present was saved for a while since Haruya always believed everything what I said. ". Although Fuusuke explained to Haruya but she still confused about his explaination. " Okay,I trust you. Make sure you'll back before 6 pm,understand?",she said. He nodded and then,he left the house.

He went to a nearby gift shop. " Hm… Which things that she loved most?",he said. He tried to figure out to search something special as Haruya's birthday present but he failed. Then,the cashier and also as the shop owner approched him. " What can I do for you,young man?",said the shopkeeper. " Well,I'm looking for something as a gift for my friend. Today was her birthday. ", Fuusuke replied. The shopkeeper went to the the storeroom. After a few minutes,he went out from the storeroom and walked towards to Fuusuke. He was holding a box. The box was coloured with red and pink and also have a tulip –shaped on the top of the box . " Give this to her. ",said the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper gave the box to Fuusuke. Fuusuke took it and then,he opened it." It was a music box… Hm… How much for this music box?",Fuusuke said. " Hm… since this is the last music box,I'll discount 50% for you. ",said the shopkeeper. After a few minutes by wrap the gift,Fuusuke went out from the gift shop. He checked time from his phone and it was 3pm. " Well,I got 3 hours before I get home. Aha! I can sing for her as her present too. That's mean I have 2 gift for her. hehe. I'm proud of it. Good job,Fuusuke. ",said Fuusuke to himself with a smirk on his face. He went home early 3 hours quickly.

After arrived,he saw Haruya was staring to the 2 different types of flower at the garden. One is a red tulip and another one is a blue rose. He approched Haruya fo a while before he start his project. " Hi Haruya,what are you doing here?why are you staring to these flower?",he asked. " Oh I was about to wait you for lunch. ",Haruya replied. Fuusuke was shocked after listening her answer. In Fuusuke's mind : ( I felt sorry to her. Thank goodness I returned home early. )… " I didn't know that you waited for me here. ",Fuusuke said. Sudddenly,they heard a sound . It was from Fuusuke's stomach. " Kyaahahaha! ",Haruya laughed. Fuusuke's face became red. " Well,I'm starving. I didn't eat yet since this morning. ",he said while look away from Haruya. Haruya stopped laughing after she heard from Fuusuke. " Okay,okay. Let's go. I'll make your favourite dish,omelette rice and a glass of Iced-Lemon-Tea. ",Haruya said. Fuusuke became more hungry when he heard foods especially his favourite food. After lunch,Fuusuke went to his room to start his project. " Okay… Which one is her favourite song …? Aha!Here it is. ",he said while holding a CD and his guitar. He practiced singing the song again,again and again. At last,he able to sing the song properly. " I hope she likes this song. ",he said while he kept his guitar. He reached his phone to check the time. It was already 4:30 pm. He sighed for a while. He didn't know what to do next. Suddenly,someone knocked the door. It was Atsuishi. " Fuusuke-sama,it's me,Atsiushi. May I talk with you for a while please?",Atsiushi said. Fuusuke hides the CD under his pillow and then,he walked towards to the door. He opened the door and invited Atsiushi to his room. " Do I disturbed you,Fuusuke-sama?",Atsuishi asked. "No,of course 's the matter?",Fuusuke said. Atsuishi told that all friends in the orphanage including Oto-san and Hitomiko-san were decided to make a birthday party for Haruya. " So I want you to helped us out to decorate the party so as the party became more interesting. I knew that you're good in art. ",Atsuishi said. Finally,Fuusuke agreed to help him. They went to the party site at the backyard. The party was about 90% completed. Fuusuke helped them decorated the party using his own ideas. After a few hours,the party was already done and it looks very nice. " Thanks for helping us. ",Atsuishi thanked to Fuusuke. " It's okay. Don't mention it. It has been a long time I didn't decorate something. hehe… Well,I gotta go now. bye",Fuusuke said. " Okay. The party will be started at 8pm. Don't dare you be late!",Atsuishi said. Fuusuke nodded it. Fuusuke was about to leave them but suddenly,Atsuishi said something. " Don't forget to bring Haruya in here. Don't tell her anything if she asked something. ",Atsuishi said. Fuusuke look away to cover his face was blushing hard. " Why am I in charged by bring her in here?",he asked. Atsuishi raised his shoulders and that means he didn't know the reason.

Fuusuke walked towards to his room to take the guitar and the gift. He took a chance to check the time in his phone. It was almost 7pm! " Oh no!I'm gonna be late!",he said while he grabbed his guitar and the gift and then,he went down stairs. He saw Haruya was sitting on the couch while watching the TV. "Haruya!I'm so glad to meet you here!Come with me!Hurry up!",Fuusuke said while holding Haruya's hand and ran towards to the backyard.

SURPRISED!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARUYA~~!

Haruya became more speechless. "Minna. Thanks for everything. I tought you all forgot my birthday today. Hontoni arigatou,minna!... The party looks beautiful. You all are very creative",Haruya said. " Well,it was Fuusuke's brilliant idea. He decorated this party for you. ",Atsuishi said. Haruya thanked to Fuusuke and kissed him on his cheek. Fuusuke's face became more redder than before. The party was started now. There were many activities during the party has been started such as opened the gifts,dancing and etc until Fuusuke's turn to sing on the stage. " This song is for a beautiful birthday girl named Nagumo Haruya. I hope you all like it. ",he said. Then,he started to sing.

Fuusuke's pov

I see her right there  
I want to approach her  
I tried to go near her  
So I greeted her

She then opened the conversation  
And I began to know her  
We start staring each other  
I felt very happy

When she approached me  
My heart feel something  
When she was smiling at me  
My heart is feeling uncertain

My heart sometimes asked  
Is she already have a lover?  
Because I felt something and I realize that  
I fell in love with hier

I wish that I would like to have her  
I wish that I can take care of her  
I wish that I could love her  
I wish that I could live with her

When she approached me  
My heart feel something  
When she was smiling at me  
My heart is feeling uncertain

Is it possible for me to see her again  
To confess my love  
maybe I will being silence  
Waiting for the love of her

One day,I received a note from you  
That says…

'I love you'

When she approached me  
My heart feel something  
When she was smiling at me  
My heart is feeling uncertain

Finally I able be a cheerful boy  
I felt very, very happy  
Finally now, I was happy  
Accept her love

I love her

Normal pov

Everyone cheered up and clapped their hands after listening the music. Haruya ran towards to Fuusuke and then,jumped to kiss his cheek. " That was a wonderful song I heard. Thank you so much!",she said. " You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. ",he said. Then,Fuusuke gave her the gift. She opened it and she was shocked. " It was a music box!How did you know I want this music box?",she asked. "Hoho… It's a secret. Happy Birthday,My flame princess. ",Fuusuke said while he kissed her forehead.

THE END

* * *

My english I ruined T^T

For those who review my stories,THANK YOU SO MUCH! :3

Thanks to Ala'a Kordy,Loving'it4321,GiusyRevengeBrunelle and of course the twins,Neko and Niky for support me :D


End file.
